The checking of intricately bent tubing presents considerable difficulty in the situations where the tolerance is critical. One of the better methods of checking this tubing for production use is to provide permanent hard checking fixtures. These fixtures are very accurate, however, they are expensive to produce and require considerable storage area. Another known method uses a coordinate measuring machine. The accuracy of this depends to some extent upon the flexibility of the formed tube being checked, it requires an experienced operator to get acceptable measurements, and it is time consuming. An accurate inexpensive, easily storable system was found to check tubing and is the subject of this invention.